The invention relates in particular to a method for authorizing the use of a motor vehicle having at least one first and one second antenna, wherein the first antenna and the second antenna are located at a spatial distance from one another. The motor vehicle is in particular a motor vehicle with two or four wheels.
It is desirable to improve such known methods further against manipulations.
An object of the invention is in particular the provision of a method for authorizing the use of a motor vehicle with improved protection against manipulations.
The method according to the invention proceeds from a method for authorizing the use of a motor vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle with two or four wheels which has at least one first and one second antenna, wherein the first antenna and the second antenna are located at a spatial distance from one another, using a portable identification provider which has an identification provider antenna.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.